Merit
The Merit is a four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Merit is originally based on a fifth generation (1992-1995) Mazda 929, and is one of a handful of vehicles in GTA San Andreas with a rounded body design. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Merit, now bearing a Declasse badge, is redesigned with a similar look to the 1999-2005 Chevrolet Impala LS (evidenced by the foglights and the spoiler, as does the real-life Impala LS.), with the back seemingly inspired by a fifth generation 1995-1997 Honda Accord. The front bumper could be derived from a variety of cars, but the headlights and front grille are reminiscent of a fourth generation Pontiac GTO, while the taillight looks similar to BMW E46 M3. The wheels seem to be based on American Racing's line of chrome IROC-Z wheel replicas. Unlike the Chevrolet Impala, which is a FWD car, the GTA IV rendition of the Merit is a RWD car. The Merit is also the standard base for the Police Patrol and the Taxi. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' This rendition of the Merit is designed as a balanced out performance, having average brake response and cornering, and good acceleration and speed. Coupled with its four-seat capacity, the Merit is practically a good choice for drive-bys and police evasion although crash deformation is not impressive. The Output HP for the Merit is 205HP. The Merit is a good starting car for new street racers as it can compare with cars like the Euros and Alpha. The top speed of the Merit is 212KPH. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The GTA IV rendition of the Merit is powered by a V6, mated to a 5 speed transmission in a RWD layout. Acceleration is good, but nothing special, and in line with the Merit's vanilla, everyday sedan image. Top speed is good: 205 mph(330 km/h). Braking is very good, and ABS is standard. The suspension is very firm, keeping the Merit flat through corners, and enabling it to corner effectively at speed. Accident deformation is acceptable, as the Merit will survive a few frontal impacts before being rendered unusable. The Merit seems suited towards any situation; it's capable of high speeds and it seems able to survive a serious car chase, making it a versatile addition to any parking space. The GTA IV Merit is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. GTA IV Overview Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Merit can be upgraded at TransFender. Notable owners *A San Fierro District Attorney owned a Merit, which Carl Johnson planted with drugs on the orders of Frank Tenpenny. *Michelle owns a silver Merit. Image Gallery BetaMerit-GTAIV.jpg|Beta version of the Merit, as seen in the GTA IV first trailer. Merit-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Merit-GTA4-Michelle-front.jpg|Michelle's silver Merit in GTA IV. Merit-GTAV-wreck.png|A wrecked Merit in GTA V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Very common in San Fierro. * Often spawns in Downtown San Fierro. * Common in East Beach, Los Santos * Usually seen in Tierra Robada. * Can be found with full immune in the mission 555 We Tip. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' + Episodes from Liberty City *Michelle's silver Merit only appears in the mission First Date, and can be kept by the player after the mission. * Often seen driving in East Hook, BOABO and possibly Outlook. * It is also seen near Playboy X's Penthouse. * It can be seen driving in Industrial, Bohan. * It is seen driving around Purgatory, Star Junction, Westminster and Middle Park West, Algonquin. Trivia General *The Merit plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas:'' West Coast Talk Radio. **''GTA IV:'' The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Merit has the same engine sound as the ZR-350. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Merit fetching $1,800. *The beta version of the Merit has different grille and rims, as seen in the first trailer. * The GTA IV rendition of the car unusually features a metal partition between the front and rear occupant compartments, similar to the Taxi and Police Patrol, despite being a private vehicle and thus, having no need for it. *Sometimes in GTA IV, if police are chasing a criminal on foot, and the player exits a regular Merit, it may be commandered by the police. *In GTA IV, there is a wrecked version of the Merit. It appears to be the beta version, due to having a different grille and lights. It also appears in GTA V, but with better textures. In GTA V, it can be found at the Scrap Yard, near a destroyed Packer, at a place beside the Harmony Gas Station, and at a yard of a repair shop near LSMC. }} es:Merit pl:Merit pt:Merit ru:Merit Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse